1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine executing a free game and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, gaming machines called slot machines are known in which a plurality of types of symbols are scroll-displayed and then stop-displayed, and in which a predetermined amount of game media (e.g. a predetermined number of coins, or a predetermined amount of money) are offered based on a combination of stop-displayed symbols. Such slot machines are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,960,133, 6,012,983, 6,093,102, and the like.
Among those slot machines, a slot machine exists which executes a free game when a predetermined condition (e.g. a specific symbol being rearranged in a slot machine game) has been established in the games. The free game is a game to be conducted even without a game medium betted. For example, Australian Patent Publication No. 1972901 discloses a slot machine which conducts a free game as a secondary game when a predetermined condition (symbols being arranged in a specific alignment) has been established in a basic game.
Since the player can play the game without using a game medium in the free game, the player generally plays the game with a strong expectation for generation of the free game. Also, the number of times of playing the free game is a matter of serious concern for the player.
Thus, the inventor of the present invention has thought that adding new features with regard to the number of times of playing the free game can raise the player's interest and concern in the game.
The present invention was made in view of the aforementioned issues, and an object thereof is to provide a gaming machine capable of raising a player's interest and concern in a game, and a control method thereof.